Racing With Fate
by ToxicKittyCat
Summary: Finally, she feels it, she is ready. Katniss doesn't want District 13 to take over the Capitol; she tries to do it herself. With Gale and Peeta on her back she would fight for all that is lost. Alternative Ending. Mockingjay Spoilers!


**Racing with Fate**

**Hunger Games Fan Fiction**

**Is my name on the cover of your favourite book? No! So I don't own Hunger Games...**

**Summary: **Finally, she feels it, she is ready. Katniss doesn't want District 13 to take over the Capitol; she tries to do it herself. With Gale and Peeta on her back she would fight for all that is lost. Alternative Ending. Mockingjay Spoilers!

**Rating: **T (for violence)

**Chapter Summary: **Some Peeta/Katniss and Gale/Katniss. Just one big opening... I don't know guys, do you want Finnck, Annie and Johanna as a part of Katniss Rebellion team? Or should I make it just Gale and Peeta?

_Sorry for starting two new stories at the same time! Just bear with me, I would finish the first one as soon as possible._

White lab coat hang down my shoulders.

My dark hair tied to back of my head.

This is the reality of District 13.

"Wake up... You're in your dreamland again..." Mocked Gale, I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. He is mocking me every time it is possible; he started to act like this just after Peeta's arrival.

"Are you jealous?" It just escapes my lips, sounding extremely sharp.

He laughs, "No... You look sweet when you're angry..." I manage to smile.

"Be happy, I tend to be angrier as time goes..."

"No... You get more downed..." then his stare leaves me and focuses on food on his tray.

That disgusting, chemical, tasteless food that is served on a daily basis, pleasures of 13...

My fork hits chemical... thing (it hardly resembles anything) and I managed to pour it to my mouth and then even try to chew, or eat.

SMASH

The fork hits the plastic table, every eye focuses on me. It just needed to come out, all this anger in me, it just needed... "I have to go..." I hiss, push the dish and make it splash on the floor.

Some guards ran towards me, but I ignore them, they are too slow to catch me... or not... cold hand pushes me backwards, they caught me, Coin will be furious... I turn around to smash fist on the guards face, but I stop as Gale's face meets my gaze.

"Easy, catnip..." he squashes my hand; he needs to be stressed as well. Guards just caught up with us, they explained masses of guidelines about 13 safety and such. I totally ignored them, as anger started to flush down my body. Gale also started at them, his pulse raised, I could feel that.

"Everyone makes little mistakes, sir..." Gale stops guard's safety speech in half, he uses same mocking tone. "My little friend made one just now, I think she's tired, that's all..."

I sigh. Good, old Gale. Guard looks at him, me and other guard. Thinks for a while, and then replies in robotic tone, "Fine... But This Behaviour Goes on Your Record Miss..."

"Eve-", my voice trails off.

"Everdeen" Gale is keen enough to finish.

Guards stone expression faded and changed into fear, making me smirk from pleasure.

"Uh, Mockingjay, Sorry..." The Guards expression was comical; I tried to not laugh...

"No matter if you are Mockingjay or not..." an stronger voice of other guard boomed, "You should set a good example to rest of the Community, and please, do not act like this again, or you'll be punished..." Punished? Like Portia and rest of my preparation team? I hate 13, I really do, when comes to think that 13 would take over Panem; I face nothing, but same dystopia that is caused by Capitol.

Strong Guard stares at me with fuming eye, and I shot same expression back at him. Then, finally, they leave.

"Thanks..." I whisper to Gale as we face opposite direction, then I realise that he's still holding my hand.

"You welcome..." he replies quickly. We travel alongside long, white corridor; it is grave quiet, everyone is in the hall, dining. My eyes stare at the floor, while Gale focuses on his destination.

I know where he wants to go, to the forest, to talk about our problems; usually I like to sit down in wilderness and chat, there I feel free, but not now. My arm jerks away from his, he stares at me shocked.

"I am sorry, Gale, I just can't go..." I mutter and quickly face opposite direction.

"Why?" his arm locks on my shoulder, I want to push it away, but still, I keep it.

"Just don't feel like it..." I reply simply, but it is more, he does not understand.

It's about Peeta, he is suffering, he is lost and that is all my fault; I need to repair things that I broke, not run away from them, like I always did, running away would only make things worse.

"You're not Catnip anymore..." he says slowly. I sigh and slowly push his hand down, releasing myself.

"I know I am not..." I reply sharply, but I don't leave, "Catnip did lots of bad stuff, I need to change, and stop running away from them... I have to repair them..."

He starts at back of my head, I don't dare to look back at him, and the anger inside my veins arises.

"Is it about Peeta, is it?" he asks, my blood slows down, same as anger, but stress increases.

"No..." I lie, but I am bad at lying.

"Do not lie to me Katniss, you know you can't... I don't have to look at your eyes to know it..." he says slowly and surely. "Face it; if you spend longer times with him, the more sorrowful you get... You can't repair anything by just looking at him!"

"I am sorry..." I whimper, "It's so hard... You just don't understand; leave me alone... please..."

Then I run away from him, I feel his stare following me, but he stays in place, Mixed as I am.

When I am at right place, I push strong metallic doors with silver plate with _Reconstruction _Written on it. Reconstruction room is a very cold place: it is just a small bench; piece of strong, sound and bullet proof glass; and behind it, is small bed and table, a small room, destined only for him, Peeta.

Just take a look what I done to him... District 13 is treating him as a dangerous animal, like Capitol's mutt. He is closed like prisoner, sitting on small chair, glaring at me with his blue, furious eyes.

"Peeta..." I call, he sees my lips move, but he doesn't hear what I say... "I am sorry..."

He looks at me, emotionlessly; I stare at him, my eyes filled with emotion, tearful.

I feel like in Quarter Quell, when those vicious Jabberjays tricked us, and we were closed by force field. When I wanted to be close to Peeta, he was near, but it wasn't possible.

My body flushes onto the window, he watches me, I cannot longer watch him, and my vision went blurry because of tears.

"I am so sorry... I shattered you... I truly did... please forgive me..." I manage to whisper, imagining he could still hear me. Then he rises from his chair, and walks towards window.

I force my tears to stop then I realise how close he is.

My eyes meet his, his eyes meet mine. We stare at each other for longer time; only thing that is between us is glass, and hater.

Then, eerily, his lips form, "Apology accepted..."

I wink, I couldn't believe it! How he could hear me through sound proof glass? Never mind that! How he could forgive me, how could he, had tracker jacker venom wear off? Had he recognised me and his memories of me? Or it was just my mind playing tricks on me...

I march to the doors that keep two rooms in Reconstruction room separated. I am eager to open them and hug Peeta, but I stop... what if he hates me, what if it was just a mind trick, or his evil plan to destroy me... I hesitate... No, it couldn't... something in his eyes say that he means it, he actually does. My eyes push the doors and I fall into his separate room, my eye fill with tears, I hug him... and to my surprise he does so as well. We stay in same position, sobbing, for few minutes, before I release myself.

"How did you know?" I manage to ask.

"I've never seen anybody so sad... it felt so real..." he says.

"It was real, Peeta, it really was..." my eyes fill with tears again and I embrace him once more.

"I know it was, sweetheart" he says rather laughably.

I laugh as well, those are tears of joy, "You know... You remember..."

"How could I not?"

Gale was wrong, I can repair thing with look, I really can, when my eyes are full of hope and emotion. Finally everything is repairing, I feel stronger. Only thing that that is destroyed is Capitol, and Districts. Now I have chance, I started it, and I would have to finish it.

"Peeta..." I say strongly.

"Hmm..." He mutters.

"We can- we need to destroy Capitol, once and for all..."

Mockingjay Reactivates...


End file.
